


The Cold

by Pnanda92



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pnanda92/pseuds/Pnanda92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli feels the cold more than others. When they were little, Fíli would hold Kíli in his sleep to warm him up. Now older, Kíli has grown fond of his brother yet doesn't want to let his feelings take hold and ruin their relationship, let alone show that he is still weak against the cold.<br/>While traveling with Thorin and his company, a cold night hits and Fíli notices that Kíli isn't handling it well. Cue fluff and all that jazz. Cuddles in a cave more like it. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing anything in like years, and this idea popped into my head when I was looking at some cute Fíli/Kíli artwork by this person right here >> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=4612339#_=_
> 
> I know I'm not good at writing but I tried, that's good enough right? ;)
> 
> Also, I know there are plenty of mistakes in there, so fair warning if you want the pain of reading through bad spelling and grammar. 
> 
> So please enjoy and thanks for reading my work! xx

When Kíli was little, he felt the cold badly.

His mother even joked that when he was birthed; he came out ‘shaking and shivering instead of crying’. He didn’t know why he felt it as badly as he did, no one else did. His friends would be playing in the snow, shaping weapons on the ground with only thin clothing on while he was shivering with three layers on. He would watch Fíli play with his friends and fight and have fun and would want to join in but couldn’t find the strength to run let alone stand up with the cold overpowering his limbs.

Fíli knew about his brother’s affliction. It pained him to see his little brother wither away from social events because of the weather, but it hurt him more when he used to watch Kíli tremor in his bed at night until he his body was too weak to retain consciousness and sleep consumed him.

It was one night when winter hit Erebor and Dale badly, snow suffocating the land with its cold grip, when he knew his brother would not cope through the night. Their mother had suggested that Kíli should sleep near the fire that night but the stubborn dwarfling refused and denied feeling any chill at all. But he soon learned that his brave demeanour would fade when the night only continued to decline in temperature.

Teeth chattering, body shaking, little whimpers barely escaping his throat; Fíli couldn’t stand to see his Kíli in pain anymore. He grew tired of listening to his brother’s teeth chink loudly every winter. He threw his blanket off his small body and stomped over to Kíli’s bed, a little annoyed that his shivering was keeping him awake, and grabbed hold of his little brother’s hand.

“Fee?” Kíli questioned, reading his brother body language quite fast.

“Come with me.” 

Taking the blanket with him, Kíli followed the blonde dwarf over back to his bed, still shaking and sleepy as he quickly wrapped his blanket around his shoulders. He stood at the edge of the bed, watching Fíli climb back into bed and turn away from him, dropping his hand.

“Climb in brother. I am tired and your teeth are keeping me awake.”

Kíli did not reply; he stood there, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth to make them stop. 

Fíli waited for his brother to answer him, waiting for the bed to dip and to feel his back against his own. It was not that foreign to them to share a bed; they had done so many a time whilst camping with Uncle or just playing around outside.

But still, moments passed and yet there was no dip, no cold skin against his own warm skin.

Fíli opened his eyes, rolling his eyes at the wall in front of him and turned back around, propping himself up on an arm, and looks straight into Kíli’s watering eyes.

“Kíli…”

“I’m sorry!” Kíli sniffs, an arm coming up to wipe the tears away with his blanket, “I don’t mean to keep you away from your dreams every night. I don’t know why I am cursed with feeling this cold all the time!” He blinks away more tears, body shaking from both the cold and emotions.

Suddenly all anger towards his brother was lost when his eyes track the tears falling down Kíli’s young cheeks. Slowly, he reached for the small hand again, and began to pull Kíli into his bed. He pulled him right into his space, tucking Kíli’s head under his chin and lets him cry a little more until the shaking is only from the cold and not from his crying.

“Wait here a moment.” Fíli said quietly, quickly jumping out of bed and rushed over to his drawers to pull out something to which Kíli couldn’t really see due to the darkness in their bedroom.

He watched Fíli’s body come up, jump over his body and slide back under the covers. He placed something heavy over their bodies.

Kíli felt a tickle of something under his chin and takes a deep breath in, turning his head to get a better look at the heavy item over their bodies. He eyes widen a little as he recognises the smell and weight of the clothing.

“This is Father’s…” Kíli muttered, letting go of the grip he was holding on his blanket to run his small fingers over the golden fur covering the collar of the coat.

“Mother said that father left for us, to remember him by. I sometimes wear it if I feel saddened by someone’s words or just by his absence in my life. It makes me feel safe.” Fíli explains, watching the younger dwarf look over the coat in reverence, “just know that even though I may feel the anger more powerful than Aulë at times because of you, you are still my brother and I will always look to protect you.”

Kíli stopped petting the fur on the coat and looked at his brother, his eyes still rimmed with redness, and smiled weakly, drawing his hand back under the covers and closed his eyes, letting Fíli pull him in once again. Soon, sleep washed over their bodies and Fíli fell asleep knowing that his brother was warm and loved.

\--

Soon, that was the only way Kíli could fall asleep when they were younger. It first started with him crawling silently into his other brother’s bed at night, curling into the warmer body to gain a good night’s sleep. Then it turned into Fíli falling into bed with Kíli following him, not even waiting for an invitation. It turned into a habit that neither brother felt was wrong. Fíli grew accustomed with the feel of his brother close to his back or chest, even in the warmer times of the year.

Some nights, Kíli would drag their fathers coat into bed with him, finding that the weight of the coat made him feel protected. But as the months followed, the coat was not needed anymore and it was just the warmth of Fíli’s body that protected him.

The heavy arm over his body, the warm breath on the back of his neck, the knowledge that Fíli would always be there for him; Kíli knew, even though he was young, that he needed his brother more than he would ever let on.


	2. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli's feelings towards his brother are still apparent. He doesn't know what to do but to suppress them whilst dealing with his affliction with the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, so yeah there is another chapter. If you liked the first one, then thanks a bunch for that! It really means a lot for me to know people actually like reading this.
> 
> Again, heaps of errors in this because I'm a lazy tool and didn't edit it but hey, #yolo right? -.-"
> 
> Thanks again for reading this! I think this one is only a smallish chapter but the next will involve more I hope :)

Winters came and passed and the two dwarflings grew into great sons of Durin. They practiced their fighting with Master Dwalin each week, their history and readings with Master Balin and practised their own tricks with each other.

Fíli was away more often with Thorin, their uncle teaching his younger nephew about the history of the throne and preparing him for when he would take up the throne if ever something would happen to him. Fíli thought it was pointless as nothing could harm their uncle, but he understood the importance of keeping the Durin line alive.

There were some nights when Fíli didn’t come home; he didn’t come back to his bed and not come back to Kíli. And it was hard for the younger brother to deal with this fact. 

He tried falling asleep in Fíli’s bed, even with their father’s coat wrapped around his larger frame but nothing sufficed. He missed the lack of warmth that was always pressed so close to his own body. He didn’t grow out of his troublesome curse of feeling the cold more so than others, but having Fíli around dulled out the cold and made him warm. 

Without his brother to help him, Kíli soon learned to hide his affliction and silently deal with it, wanting to grow out of the addiction and reliance of falling asleep with his brother next to him. It was quite hard to resist slipping under the covers on the nights where Fíli was in bed. He decided it would be best if they weren’t close all the time; the urge to be with Fíli only made him want to break his own promise to himself. He didn’t want to do this to himself, but he felt it may prove that he was older and stronger, not some young dwarf who needs help and protection.

He couldn’t deny his feeling for Fíli either. There were nights, dates ranging from when they were little to only a few weeks ago, when he would watch Fíli sleep and was able to cart his hand softly through the blonde locks of his brother without the fear of people seeing him do this, let alone Fíli knowing about the way he felt about him. Fíli was his brother and of course they had a bond no one else could ever replace but something began to blossom, feeling began to grow for Fíli over the years. He saw his older brother… more than a brother.

Even Fíli noticed Kíli’s new behaviour. He watched as his brother silently avoided him at times, or ignored him when it was time to retire back to their bed chambers. He wanted to ask his brother if he had offended him or made him upset but just left the topic. He knew his brother would grow out of sleeping together one day, but secretly hoped it would have come later than sooner. 

\--

Soon, they caught wind of the quest to reclaim Erebor and volunteered to journey with their uncle and the other dwarves to Bag End to recruit the hobbit and journey to Erebor and defeat Smaug the Terrible.

Kíli knew that there would be no bed to curl up in at the end of the day, sleepless nights with watching the ponies or on guard, limited food and drink and the cold. The cold would be the worse, it would be the death of him. But he couldn’t let something so small stop him from proving to his uncle and brother that he was worthy of the line of Durin. He had hid it from his brother and mother quite well since now, and he could still do so out in the open lands of Middle Earth.

So they ventured on their journey with the young hobbit; many a day and night riding on top of their ponies without rest or water until they could afford to stop near a stream or in a small bushland area. 

There was always laughter from the dwarves as they watched the hobbit try and rearrange his ruck sack to suit his own preference or watch the hobbit try and climb atop his pony. Those moments warmed his heart. Then there were those moments when he caught himself watching Fíli; the warm smile hiding from beneath his blonde fur atop his lip always reminded him of the times when they would wander out from their room at night and gaze up at the stars. Kíli would look over and see the soft smile he grew to mirror. He was hard not to smile when Fíli smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this! I love you all!


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's company are just about to start over the Misty Mountains when Bilbo takes a turn for the worst and they camp in a small cave before venturing onwards. This allows Fíli to finally confront why Kíli is avoiding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there again, I just want to say thanks for getting through all three of my chapters. You are all amazing people and I love you all for wasting your time on my crappy fanfiction. ;)
> 
> Of course again, I didn't edit this because I am a lazy idiot, but if you get through the errors, I'm sure it's worthy enough... I hope anyway.
> 
> This chapter has some fluff in it, and some cute scenes I suppose. So yay for fluff! Not very good at writing sexy/fluffy scenes so bare with me. Possibly long chapter, I don't know. Love me? lol! I suppose there are some cute moments between Thorin/Bilbo so if you are into that ship, enjoy! :)
> 
> Again thanks for reading and carry on! :)

After leaving Gandalf at Rivendell, the band of brothers began their journey again towards the Lonely Mountain. Without ponies to ease their adventure, their feet grew tired fast, especially Bilbo’s. Winter weather came fast and without warning, making their passage even more troublesome.

They walked for 2 days straight, through biting wind and cold snow until the hobbit collapsed from exhaustion. Thorin caught the young hobbit before he hit the ground, noticing his face red due to the snow hitting his soft skin. They hadn’t even started crossing the Misty Mountains, yet the knowledge of their hardship was already showing.  
He looked back towards his company, firstly to his nephews and noticed that they all were fighting against their bodies to keep walking and follow their leader. He heart felt heavy with guilt; he had been so oblivious to his companion’s pain that he forgot that they needed rest.

Thorin looked around, seeing the mountainous range in front of them. He could tell them to harden up and continue on as they are so close. But he knew his nephews wouldn’t be able to handle another step without some sort of rest, even Bifur looked more confused and tired than usual. 

“There!” he called loudly over the wind, back to his company, pointing at a stone cave, “We shall rest there tonight. Tomorrow at first light we will continue on.”

Relief washed over Kíli’s face as he tightened his grip on his coat, pulling on his strap that held his quiver close to his back. The past few days walk with the cold weather bombarding his already shaking frame had been torture; he had been fighting against himself to stop his body automatically shutting down and begin shaking and struggled to hide it when Fíli checked on him every now and then. He had convinced himself that he was over feeling the cold but since starting this deathly journey, his curse has arisen quite fast again.

The 13 dwarves and hobbit, carried by Thorin, quickly jogged over towards the cave, creeping deep inside to shield themselves from the horrible weather that seemed to worsen once they were in the mountain range. Dwalin quickly made sure to check the cave to see of any entrances where trolls or other vile being could come through while Dori decided to get a fire started fast, hoping the warmth would help the weak hobbit feel somewhat better. Bofur started on a small broth.

“Here.” Thorin gently placed the hobbit onto the ground, leaning his body against the wall of the cave whilst removing his frosted coat, gently laying it over the hobbit’s weak body while Bofur joined Thorin at his side and placed a bowl of broth into his hands. Bilbo smiled back to Thorin and Bofur, finding his lips too cold to even open and focused on the broth in his hands.

Thorin quickly moved away and told Ori and Bombur to keep watch tonight.

“Eat up young one.” Bofur smiled, eyes scanning over Bilbo’s body and walked back to the fire to shoo away Bombur.

Whilst the others were settling in, Fíli and Kíli set up their thin mats on the cold ground further down in the cave. Fíli placed his next to the cave wall, wanting something to lean next to whilst sleeping. He expected Kíli to set camp near him and was disappointed when he didn’t. The younger dwarf set up camp on the opposite side of the cave.  
He watched his brother set up close to the fire, alive and warm. Even though he was covered in thick layers of clothing, there was no hiding the small tremors from his back making the arrows in his quiver bump into each other.

Fíli quickly became concerned but did not want to pester his brother like he did when he was only a small one. He was cold, everyone was cold, but Kíli more so.

“Kíli…” He started, standing up, about to walk over towards the younger but stopped when Kíli tensed up, still kneeling down while preparing his sleeping area.

“I’m fine.” He turned around, looking at his brothers concerned expression and smiled weakly, “just a little hungry.”

Fíli nodded cautiously, knowing that his brother was lying but didn’t push it. He smiled back and walked over to Bofur who handed him a bowl full of hot broth. He clapped Bofur on the back as a thanks, sitting down next to Dwalin and joined in with small conversation.

Soon the company was at rest and asleep, the winds and Nori’s snoring the only noise echoing throughout the cave. The fire was now only embers crackling away at the wood, giving off only small flickers of heat every now and then.

Fíli, feeling sleep tug at his eyes, left Bombur and Ori to start their watch over their camp and dragged his tired frame to his cold bed, sliding into it fast, wanting sleep to consume him just as fast.

He threw his boots next to his swords, shedding unnecessary clothing that will make his sleep uncomfortable and sighed, thanking Bilbo for his lapse in consciousness. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come, already feeling it near and moved closer to the cave wall, his nose nearly touching it.

But yet, it didn’t come. He tossed and turned, fidgeting to find a position to help let his body relax but nothing helped.

He felt something is wrong. But could not think of anything; Bombur and Ori are on watch, Dwalin had checked the cave for orcs or trolls and entrances, everyone is sleep and safe. 

So what was nagging at the back of his mind that is keeping his slumber at bay?

He turned around, his back against the wall and opened his eyes. They focused on the body opposite his and saw an image he has not viewed since they were both young.  
Across from him, Kíli’s brows knotted tight, his face normally a pleasant warm tone but now pale and deathly. His body reverberated, teeth biting into his lower lip. He was curled into a ball, gripping onto the blanket so tight that Fíli could feel the bones vibrating with the force of the grip.

Then Kíli opened his eyes, the small light coming from the fire highlighting the dull, tired pain in his brown eyes. They both tense a little, their eyes locking with the others across the cave. They stare and stay still in the silent moment, not sure if one should turn away or quirk a small smile.

But Fíli can read his brother so easily; he knows that Kíli is hurting both physically and emotionally. He had been seeing his brother hurt since they left home with Thorin. But had been unsure why, always not sure how to approach his brother.

Kíli finally moves a little, silently asking with his eyes and looked deep into his brothers deep blue ones. Fíli understood the silent plea quickly and stiffened again, not sure if it would be appropriate to do that kind of thing. Especially with Thorin so close, would be object if he were to find out?

Fíli thought about it for a little, watching the expression change on Kíli’s face. After thinking for what seemed like years and weighed up the odds, his eyes finally softened and smirks over to his brother, winking in approval, his dimples catching the small light from the fire that has near burnt out.

Not even hesitating, Kíli jumped out and quietly made his way over to the opposite side of the save, bringing his blanket with him. Fíli smiled as it reminds him of when they were younger; the blanket never leaving Kíli’s shoulders

“Move over.” Kíli whispered harshly, nudging his brother away from the wall as he climbed over the body and laid down between Fíli and the cave wall, staring up at the roof, avoiding the staring eyes he can feel on his cheek.

After many moments, Fíli sighed and edges a little close to Kíli, and asks, “Why didn’t you tell me brother?”

Fíli waits for an answer but gains no insight from his brother. So he nudged his ribs, like he used to do when they were little when Kíli was hiding a secret from him, “Come on Kíli, please tell me.”

“Fíli…” Kíli started, still not looking at his brother even though he wants to see those blonde locks frame his face and curl his finger around one of them so badly.

“I didn’t want you to think of me still as a young dwarf who still is impaired by the cold,” Kíli whispered, letting the words roll out of his mouth as they form in his mind, “I wanted to prove to myself that I could defeat this… curse by myself. I wanted to prove to Thorin that I was worthy for this journey. I wanted to know- ow!”

He doesn’t finish his explanation as Fíli punched him straight into his upper arm, making the younger frown and gape, looking at his older brother with confusion in his eyes.

“You’re finally looking at me.” Fíli says softly, smirking a little as he watched the brunette roll his eyes, “Kíli, you can be so daft at times.”

“Well you can be…” Kíli began, looking sternly over at his brother, eyes flickering over the blonde’s soft yet striking facial features, trying to find a comeback but faltered, giving up and sighed, already annoyed.

After some quiet moments passing between them, Kíli felt Fíli move away from him. His heart began to beat fast, in fear he had annoyed him. He didn’t want the moment to end, he didn’t want to go back to his place across the cave. Worry began to fill his mind as he watched his brother crawl over to where his boots here and grab something.

“Fíli…” He started, already forming an apology in his mind.

“Stop Kíli and wait.” Fíli says sternly, his tone soft and crawled back next to Kíli, draping something heavy over their bodies.

“Your coat..?” 

“I know it isn’t fathers, but mine will have to do for tonight.” Fíli starts, propping himself up on his forearm and looks over Kíli’s face, watching the recognition wash over the younger dwarfs face, “You will always be my younger blood Kíli. I will always be here to stop the cold biting at your bones and chasing away your smile that I love to see on your lips.”

Kíli gasped a little, looking over the fur coat that was already making him warm, and then looked up at Fíli, who is smiling down at him.

Their eyes flickered over the other’s face, both reading each other. Slowly Fíli leaned down, his face hesitantly stopping just above Kíli’s, his braids from his moustache touching Kíli’s cheeks, before taking the last step and brings their lips together, softly touching the others.

Kíli stiffened fast, his eyes wide and frantic as they searched for an answer in Fíli’s. Fíli smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes and pressed more into the kiss, waiting for Kíli’s response. 

Then he heard it, a small moan laced with desire coming from Kíli’s throat. He takes the moment to lick a little at the soft lips underneath his own but doesn’t need long before he slips his tongue into the others mouth, ripping another moan from his brother. He felt a strong hand thread into his hair, cupping the back of his head. Their tongues touched as Fíli deepens the kiss, wanting to remember this moment forever, moaning into Kíli’s mouth as he licked into the open wanting mouth. They tasted each other, only parting for half a second before diving back into the kiss, wanting more and more from each other. It was like they were making up for lost time. Neither wanted the moment to end.

Soon, even though the whine from Kíli’s mouth made him want to swallow it up, they separated from the kiss. Fíli looked down at the panting younger dwarf, lips full and pink, eyes heavy with lust.

“Look,” Fíli started, running his thumb over Kíli’s bottom lip, “you’ve stopped shaking, my one.”

Kíli’s lips slowly curled into a smile as he playfully bites at the thumb on his lip, looking up at his brother before leaning up and kissed his brother’s lips once more before pulling back, blushing a little.

Fíli leaned back, the strain on his arm finally getting to him, but curled onto his side, Kíli following until they were in each other’s space, looking at each other.

Kíli slowly nudged closer to the warmer body, ducking his head under the blondes and slid a leg between the shorter dwarves’, wanting to feel every part of his warm body. Fíli wrapped a protective arm around his younger brother waist, drawing him in as close as he could get. 

Finally they both closed their eyes, breathing in each other’s scent and warmth, letting sleep finally devour their weary bodies.

Before letting sleep took him from his conscious state, Fíli felt a cold hand slide up his shirt, leaving his skin cold in its wake until it moved over his ribs and settles on the small of Fíli’s back.

“Cold…” Fíli murmurs, smirking a little.

“Quiet you.” Kíli replied, voice rough with sleep and kissed his throat, both quickly falling asleep soon after in each other’s arms.

Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you made it to the end of my fanfiction. A+  
> Really again, thank you for reading it. It means a lot. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, good for you for getting through that monstrosity ;)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! xx
> 
> If you liked it, as well as the next chapters, share some love and like it. ;)


End file.
